


Hesitate

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The three times Jackson stayed.





	Hesitate

The first time he asked him to stay was after their sixth....sleepover. They've made a mess out of the bedroom; all sweaty and exhausted from fucking each other out. It was a routine. It was a perfect set up they have both agreed on. No personal details, just pure unadulterated sex anytime, anywhere.

It was a great set up. Until, of course, Jinyoung starts to feel little butterflies in his stomach every time Jackson would show up at his place in the middle of the night. Okay, Jinyoung may or may not have developed a little crush on the guy, no big deal. He could hold it out — crush it, even. But there was something about that night that made Jinyoung feel vulnerable enough to break the rules — their rules.

"Fuck, that was a good one," Jackson says as he pants and lays on Jinyoung's bed, completely fucked.

Jinyoung slumps beside him closing his eyes as he catches his breath. "You're welcome," He smirks. When Jinyoung doesn't add anything else, Jackson slaps his arm and turns his head sideways to look at him. "Yah! Aren't you going to return the compliment?" He asks teasingly.

Jinyoung chuckles and opens his eyes to look back at Jackson. He puts his arm over Jackson's head and ruffles his hair. "Fine. You did well, too." He leans on him and places a soft kiss on his swollen lips.

Jackson pulls himself up a bit and kisses Jinyoung deeper. "Well, thank you," Jackson says, grinning widely.

He smiles back. He loves the way Jackson looks after sex - sweaty, panting, cheeks red and mouth plump and it was all because of him. He really wouldn't mind having this view for the rest of his life, he thinks. The thought suddenly hits him like a big yellow school bus: shit, he might actually like like Jackson. He could feel his heartbeat rapidly increase as soon as the realization hits him, and he begins to feel dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden.

He feels a hand on his arm shaking him out of his stupor. "Hey, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Jackson asks. His round eyes fixed on Jinyoung's. He looks at him worriedly.

"What?" Jinyoung blinks.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Jackson's brows furrowed in confusion. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm alright," He says and smiles at Jackson.

"Oh, okay. You kind of spaced out there for a second," He removes his hand on Jinyoung's arm and shuffles under the sheets. He sits up, and gets into his underwear. "Well, I'm off. See you next week?" He asks, glancing back at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung starts to panic. He could feel his mind racing along with the beat of his heart. Should he just let Jackson go? After all, this was just a physical thing between them. Heck, it couldn't even be called a relationship, he thinks. What if he asks him to stay? Will he? But what if he doesn't and he ends this - whatever this is, when he finds out Jinyoung has broken their rules and might have gotten a bit of his emotions involved? Is Jinyoung really willing to take a risk just for what? A cuddle? A possibility of getting to know Jackson more than his moans and hot body? The possibility of having an emotional attachment and maybe, just maybe, being in an actual relationship? Fuck. Jinyoung almost gags at his own thoughts.

"So....um, yeah, I should go," Jackson smiles at him and squeezes his arm lightly. He sees Jackson stand up, his eyes darting around the bedroom in search for his clothes, and all Jinyoung could think of was _fuck it, let's do this_. He gets up abruptly and reaches out to grip Jackson's wrist. Jackson looks back at him in surprise. He looks like he was about to protest and wriggle free out Jinyoung's grip.

"Stay," Jinyoung says soflty, his voice a bit shaky and sounded almost like a whisper. He takes a deep breath and clears the lump in his throat. He grips Jackson's wrist a little bit tighter, clinging onto him like a leverage. He looks up directly at Jackson's round eyes. "Jackson, please stay." He says firmly this time. He stares at Jackson intently. It was a risk, he knows it. But it was a risk he's willing to take if it means that maybe they could mean something more.

Jackson looks back at him with those big, round eyes and smiles. He removes Jinyoung's hold on his wrist and instead intertwines his fingers on his.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jackson smiles and reaches out for a kiss.

Jinyoung kisses back. He lets out the small breath he was holding in and smiles.

It was definitely worth the risk.

————————————–——

The second time he asked him to stay was three months later. Things have changed after the first time he asked him to stay over after sex. Well, sort of.

They still fucked each other all the time but the post-cuddles became longer. The questions became more personal. And soon enough, the questions became conversations.

Jackson would show up at his doorstep sometimes with food and they would eat on the couch while watching whatever was on the television. It mostly didn't matter to Jinyoung because they would always end up cuddled on the couch together, anyway, and for Jinyoung — well, cuddles are more important.

The problem was, however, Jinyoung still doesn't know where they stand — where _he_ stands on Jackson's life. Are they boyfriends now? Friends? Or are they still just fuck buddies who sometimes eat and cuddle together?

He was frustrated and confused. Jinyoung tries his best to keep it all in and hopes Jackson would bring it up himself instead. But it's been three months and Jackson still doesn't question anything, and seems to be completely satisfied with whatever was going on between them.

That's the least of his worries for today, at least. His mother and two older sisters are coming over and he or he may not have completely forgotten about it until he was woken up by a call from his mother telling him that they're almost at the station near his apartment. He almost curses on the phone when an arm suddenly wraps around his waist and pulls him closer. He glances over at the sleeping lump beside him and feels his heart race. He has about thirty minutes at most to get ready.

"Jinyoung, do you hear me? We're almost there," His mother asks with slight annoyance in her voice. "Yes, I heard you. Okay, mom," He responds. He stares at Jackson who lays beside him and watches as he stirs. He said his goodbyes to his mother and hangs up.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He leans in and whispers, "Jackson,"

Jackson opens his eyes blearily and yawns. "Hey," he says and pulls Jinyoung by the collar to pull him in for a kiss. Jinyoung smiles, and kisses him deeper.

"Who were you talking to?" Jackson asks him curiously.

"My mom. She's coming over with my sisters," he responds, unconsciously draping his arm around Jackson and lightly rubbing his thumb on Jackson's arm. "Oh. When is she coming?"

"Today. Like, in about thirty minutes?" He says. There is a lump forming in his throat by the second. He doesn't really know where their conversation is taking them. He should probably get ready and well...he doesn't know what to do with Jackson. "Oh!" Jackson lets out a gasp, and abruptly sits up. "Um...I should leave," He says but it sounded more a like a question to Jinyoung. His eyes looking intently at Jinyoung for an answer.

"No," Jinyoung says softly, "You should stay. I mean, you could if you want to."

"Oh, okay. Your mom probably wouldn't mind one of his son's friends being here, right?" Jackson says, his lips forming into a tight smile.

But Jinyoung reaches for Jackson's hands and rubs them comfortingly. He leans in and places a soft peck on Jackson's lips. "No. I mean, stay....as my boyfriend." He says and smiles at him hopefully.

Jackson smiles back at him and leans in for a kiss. "Okay," he says in between kisses. "But I should probably shower and get ready like, right now. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

Jinyoung chuckles, "They'll love you, anyway,"

"I know that. But still," Jackson says teasingly. He leans in for another kiss. "Okay," Jinyoung replies. But he needs to make sure one last time. He needs to hear it from Jackson.

"So, are we boyrfriends now?" Jinyoung asks.

Jackson smiles brighter and grips Jinyoung's hands tighter.

"Boyfriends."

————————————–——

The third time Jackson stayed over happened differently.

Jinyoung was curled up on his bed, huddled under a blanket. He's shivering despite the thick blanket he wrapped around himself. His head feels like it's about to explode and his coughs are becoming more and more violent. Basically, he feels like dying.

He hears the door open and hears the sound of footsteps coming towards his bed. He opened his eyes weakly and sees Jaebum hovering above him. He reaches out to touch Jinyoung's forehead and mutters a curse under his breath. "Shit, you're burning up!" Jinyoung only grunts in response, his throat feels rough and dry.

Jaebum bits his lip. It's a thing he does whever he's thinking hard as Jinyoung learned over the years. "I should stay. I'll just call in sick for work today," he mutters. Jaebum reaches for his phone inside his pocket and was about to dial his boss' number when Jinyoung grabs his arm and says "Don't," before letting out a series of coughs. "I'll be fine," he says, and smiles weakly.

"Don't try to act tough, okay? You should see yourself. You look like shit."

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's okay, I'll be fine. A little flu won't kill me, Jaebum." He assures him. Jaebum stares at him, and contemplates about it for a while before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I'll try to go back as soon as I can, okay? Try not to die until then."

"Okay," he responds. Jaebum hovers around him a bit more before finally walking out the door. Jinyoung wraps the blanket around him tighter and shuts his eyes.

He doesn't know how long has he fallen asleep but when he comes to, he could feel a cold sensation on his forehead. He reaches out and finds a wet folded towel placed above his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes he's not alone. Jackson was sleeping beside him. His head resting over his folded arms. Jinyoung smiles and reaches out to caress his cheek. Jackson stirs awake by the touch and looks up at him while wiping off the drool on his mouth. "Hey," he says, and places his palm on Jinyoung's forehead. "Your fever has gone down. Are you feeling better?"

"Better now that you're here," he says, and smiles. Jackson snorts, "You're such a sap. You didn't even tell me you were sick! If Jaebum didn't call me, I wouldn't have known." Jinyoung looks back at him and sees so much affection in Jackson's eyes. He wasn't sure if it's just the sickness or the overwhelming love he feels towards the boy but Jinyoung feels like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you." He says softly.

Jackson continues to caress his cheek. He smiles at him and says, "I know, but I'm your boyfriend, Jinyoung. I want to take care of you, too."

"I love you," he says. And this time he's sure it wasn't just the sickness that's making him emotional. He's incredibly sure that even when his fever has completely gone down and he's back to his selfish, prideful, and bratty self, he would still love Jackson. And he will never hesitate to say it.

"I love you, too. If you weren't sick and doesn't look like shit at the moment, I would have kissed you so hard right now." He says and laughs a little.

Jinyoung smiles. He reaches out for Jackson's hands and intertwines their fingers together. He was about to ask him when Jackson kisses the back of his hands and says, "I'll stay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. Enjoy! And oh, please message me if you have any prompts in mind. I'll try my best!


End file.
